


Satisfied

by Pattyto35



Category: Hamilton - Miranda, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, Song: Satisfied (Hamilton)
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:47:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22077187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pattyto35/pseuds/Pattyto35
Summary: Shiro se casó y Keith tiene unas palabras que decir."Espero estés satisfecho"Advertencia: Sheith y Klance en la historia, si no te gusta no entres, abstente de comentarios atacando.©Basada en la canción del musical de Hamilton, Satisfied. Esta historia es de mi propiedad pero los personajes aquí mostrados son propiedad de Dreamworks y Netflix.
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron), Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Kudos: 9





	Satisfied

**Author's Note:**

> Espero que esté One-shot sea de su agrado.   
> Cuando me enteré de la boda de Shiro no pude evitar pensar en los sentimientos de sus amigos, y como una fanática del Sheith, no pude evitar pensar en el dolor de Keith. Para colmo, Satisfied siempre será mi canción favorita de Hamilton.

Todos estaban reunidos en el salón de fiestas, la ceremonia ya se había llevado a cabo y era el momento de celebrar, de brindar por la prosperidad de la feliz pareja. De entre todos podía distinguir a mis amigos charlando de forma alegre y felicitando a Shiro.

Lance se veía bastante más animado, después de todo lo que había pasado... Pidge estaba al lado de su hermano, comiendo cuanto bocadillo se les atravesaba. Por otro lado, Hunk hablaba animadamente con Shay y Shiro sobre un tema que no alcanzaba a escuchar. En cambio, yo me encontraba alejado del bullicio, tratando de concentrarme en otra cosa que no fuera él.

—Keith, deberías decir unas palabras—, me alentó Lance que se había acercado a mí sosteniendo dos copas de champagne Él sabía de lo que siento por Shiro, no comprendía que es lo que buscaba con esto.

Acepté, Shiro fue para mí un gran amigo, casi mi hermano. Entonces tomé la copa que el moreno me ofreció.

"Bien, bien; de eso es lo que estaba hablando. Ahora todos aplaudan al invitado de honor... ¡Keith Kogane!"

Escuché a Matt anunciarme, tomando una copa de aquel embriagante líquido. Todos tomaron sus copas (la de Pidge era en realidad un refresco de manzana), me miraron espectantes, debía decir unas palabras. Shiro estaba al lado de su marido, sonreía hacia mi esperando que por fin le hablara y le dijera palabras de felicitación. 

"Un brindis para los novios" 

Alcé mi copa y apunté a los recién casados, todos me siguieron alzando sus bebidas y ofreciendo gritos animados. 

"Para Shiro...de parte de tu hermano, que siempre está a tu lado"

Todos me dedicaban miradas felices, podía ver a mi madre incluso bastante animada alzando su copa y acompañándome con cada frase que decía.

"Por su unión y la esperanza que puedan proveer"

Suspiré y dejé la copa un momento en una de las mesas que habían acomodado.

"Porque siempre...estén satisfechos."

Por un momento sentí que todo a mi alrededor desaparecía. Rebobinando mi vida pude encontrarme con cada momento que pasé al lado de Shiro. 

Rebobina   
Rebobina  
Helpless

"Recuerdo ese día, puede que lamente ese momento por el resto de mis días."  
Aquella ocasión cuando entraste al salón para hacer unas pruebas por parte de la Garrison.  
"Recuerdo a mis compañeros hablando a mis espaldas."  
James siempre estaba tras de mí, molestándome; incluso los profesores hablaban a mis espaldas sobre mi rebeldía.   
"Recuerdo el simulador que trataba de probarnos, una prueba que me creían incapaz de realizar."

Cuando dejé de ver hacia la ventana me fijé en tí y por un momento solo éramos tú y yo, salimos todos de aquel salón de clases hacia donde sería nuestra prueba.  
"Pero, Shiro, jamás olvidaré la primera vez que ví tu rostro. No he vuelto a ser el mismo. Ojos inteligentes y una figura de hambre insaciable. Y cuando me hablaste olvidé hasta mi nombre.  
Encendiste mi corazón.  
Encendiste cada parte de mí.  
Esto no es un juego."

Las pruebas dieron inicio y tú mirabas a cada uno de los aspirantes esperando encontrar un tesoro. En ese momento cuando pasé pudiste verme, fuiste el único que vio mi potencial, el que no me juzgó por como actuaba frente al mundo.  
Sin embargo, yo estaba molesto, sin importar cuanto me esforzaba podía ver que nadie lo apreciaba, siempre sería el chico problema. Griffin era perfecto para esto, aún cuando demostré tener habilidad.

Hice una de mis estupideces. Me robe tu auto y escapé. Al final lograron meterme a un centro de retención. Pensé que estarías furioso, solo me ayudaste.

Recuerdo que tras una larga plática y tras brindarme la oportunidad yo me presenté a la Garrison y desde entonces con cada tropezón que tenía tú me ayudabas a levantarme, pero sobre todo nunca perdiste la fé en mí, una vez me dijiste:

"Me pareces un chico que nunca ha estado satisfecho"

Por supuesto en ese entonces presté más atención a los latidos de mi corazón, aparté mi mirada de la tuya y te contesté

"No sé de lo que habla, y no soy un chico"

Te reíste y alborotaste mis cabellos, solo pude sonrojarme, entonces te escuché decir:

"Eres como yo, nunca he estado satisfecho"

En ese momento todo giró en torno a tu vida, eras exitoso. Estabas comprometido y tenías grandes aspiraciones, pronto irías al espacio. Todos confiaban en tí. 

"Ah ¿sí?"

No pude evitar decirlo con cierto recelo, aunque podía decir que sonó más a un coqueteo. Volví a mirarte y tu tenías tus ojos puestos en tu brazo, sabía que estabas enfermo por lo que mi curiosidad me ganó.

"Jamás he estado satisfecho"

Decias en un susurro volteando ahora al horizonte, te pregunté por tu enfermedad y no supiste que responderme, entonces solté otra pregunta:

"¿Dónde está tu familia?"

Y tú dijiste bastante determinado:

"Eso no importa, hay un millón de cosas que aún no he hecho, pero solo espera, espera"

Eras como yo, estabas solo en este mundo y desde ahí prometí que haría cualquier cosa por tí, entonces regresamos al cuartel. Pronto te irías.

Recuerdo que habías peleado con Adam por lo de tu misión en el espacio, todos los problemas que habías tenido. Aquello que te estaba matando lentamente y que te podía destruir si ibas al espacio.

Te fuiste y yo fui expulsado, entonces me dí cuenta de todos los errores que había cometido, que tal vez esta vez te defraudaría.

Así es como se siente cuando igualas el ingenio con alguien a tu nivel, ¿Cuál es la trampa?

Es la sensación de libertad, de ver la luz. Es Ben Franklin con una llave y cometa.

Lo ves, ¿No?

Cuando te encontré de nuevo, un año después, en aquel lugar cuando trataban de experimentar contigo el alivio llenó mis pulmones, huí de ahí con ayuda de esos chicos entrometidos, con ayuda de Lance. Te veias diferente, ahora tenías aquel mechón blanco y ese brazo robótico, tu mirada había cambiado y eras más serio, menos aventurado. Después hablamos respecto a lo que te había sucedido, aquella mañana en mi cabaña...

La conversación duró dos minutos, tal vez tres. De acuerdo a todo lo que dijimos. Es un sueño, y es un baile. Es una postura, y una situación.

Entonces pasó lo del león azul y nuestra aventura comenzó. Una vez tras nuestro enfrentamiento con Zarkon tú resultaste herido y me dijiste que yo debía ser quien se volviera el líder si algo te pasaba.  
No podía imaginar un universo sin tí. Desde aquel entonces comenzamos un juego de coqueteo, casi como una pareja. Por fin podía sentirte más cerca de lo que nunca antes te tuve. Pensé que tenía una oportunidad contigo.

Coquetea un poco, pero te daré una oportunidad 

Una vez decidí hablar con él respecto a la tierra y lo que significaba volver, sería volver a ver a Adam.

—No lo sé, aún siento algo por él. Quiero recuperarlo.

Aquella noche lloré demasiado y por un momento creí que Pidge me había escuchado. 

Pregunté por su pareja, ¿Viste su respuesta? Sus manos inquietas, su mirada de reojo.

No tiene a nadie mas. No tiene idea de lo que hace.

Es hermoso y vaya que lo sabe, ni siquiera puede crecer su barba.

Poco después ocurrió la batalla definitiva con Zarkon y Shiro desapareció. Me volví loco, no importaba nada solo encontrar a mi amado, a la persona a la que siempre estuve buscando. Yo me volví el líder sin pedirlo y estaba por perder la cordura. No era bueno para esto.

Cuando por fin regresó algo había cambiado, todos se volvieron más apegados a él exepto yo. Entonces conocí a la espada de Marmora, activé mi daga y todo dió un giro. Era mitad Galra. Shiro odia los Galra.

Me lo quiero llevar lejos de aquí, pero me doy la vuelta y...

Mucho tiempo pasó entonces, conocí a mi madre, a Krolia. Me fuí a un lugar en el espacio donde perdí años de vida por una misión. Regresé siendo un hombre ya y con noticias que nos envolverían en una nueva batalla tras haber acabado con el emperador Galra. 

Tú, Shiro, ya no eras tú. Kuro. 

Peleamos, uno contra el otro y yo por fin pude sacar esas palabras que tanto calaban en mi interior. 

—Te amo.

Estabas sorprendido y todo pasó muy rápido, perdiste un brazo y después la vida. Me aferré a tí. Atrapamos a Lotor y pensé que todo mejoraría...

Allura te revivió en aquel clon. A pesar de todo estabas a salvo, tu cabello ahora era completamente blanco. Todo se complicó desde entonces. 

Volveríamos a la tierra.

A mí mente llegó el rostro sonriente de Adam...

Veo la cara de tu prometido. El está...

Indefenso 

Su imagen se difuminó, cuando llegamos a la tierra descubrimos que él estaba muerto. Sendak había terminado con él y todo su escuadrón de defensa.

Ahora estaba él. En el Atlas estaba siempre él. Curtis.

"Y sé que está..."

Indefenso

Podía ver en su mirada el mismo brillo que Adam tenía al verte.

"Y en sus ojos sé que está..."

Indefenso

Y me doy cuenta de tres verdades fundamentales, todas al mismo tiempo.

El día despejado la pasé tratando de distraerme, de pensar en otra cosa que no fuera Shiro. Me enfoqué en la misión y en cuidar de todos. Incluso quedé atrapado un rato con Hunk en un juego infernal...

Después te ví, Curtis también estaba ahí. Estabas ganando un concurso de fuerza y terminaste en primer lugar. El campeón...  
Siempre tan fuerte, siempre tan perfecto.

Esa vez estuve dispuesto a confesarte lo que sentía... No lo hice.

Tú estabas mirando a ese hombre, te habías enamorado.

¡Número uno!

"Soy un chico en el cual mi trabajo será siempre ver por los demás"

"Mi madre solo me tiene a mí, el universo entero cuenta conmigo"

"Soy el líder, el más ingenioso y los chismes por las galaxias son insidiosos"

"Y Takashi no es el mismo ¡Ja! eso no hace que lo quiera menos..."

Cuando todo ocurrió anunció su boda, pero antes me fue a ver a mí, me presentó a Curtis como su prometido.

¡Número dos!

"Me quiere porque siempre he estado con él, solo soy como su hermanito."

"Tendría que ser muy ingenuo para ignorar eso. Tal vez por eso decidió presentarme a su prometido..."

Nunca le dije lo que sentía desde lo que pasó con Kuro 

"Bien hecho, Keith, él tenía razón, nunca estarás satisfecho"

En una ocasión escuché que él te decía:

"Gracias por sus servicios" 

Y por supuesto le respondiste:

"Sí se requiere una guerra para que nos conozcamos, habrá valido la pena"

Desde ahí me volví a apartar, mirando de lejos como es que te perdía. No podía odiar a Curtis, él no tenía idea. Nadie la tenía, todos veían una simple relación de hermanos.

¡Número tres!

"Conozco tan bien a Takashi como me conozco a mi mismo. Nunca encontrarás a alguien tan confiable, tan amable."

"Si le digo que lo amo solo se apartará, me tratará de hacer entrar en razón. Nunca será mío..."

"Él diría nada cambiará, eres mi hermano. Mentiría"

Por un momento el vacío, aquella oscuridad me embargó, los recuerdos desaparecieron, ahora solo podía ver el rostro de Shiro entre toda esa oscuridad, un cuadro hecho de estrellas que mostraba lo que pudo haber sido.

"Pero cuando fantaseo por las noches, es sobre los ojos de Takashi"

La imagen era él y yo, juntos. Declarabamos nuestro amor en un beso, la escena perfecta, ambos de blanco el día de nuestra boda.

"Mientras idealizo lo que podría haber sido si le hubiera dicho a tiempo..."

"Ahora está casado con alguien más"

"Por lo menos tengo sus ojos en mi vida"

Todo volvió a la normalidad, estaba en el salón y tenía la copa en mis manos, es como si nunca hubiera dado el brindis. Así parecía.

Sonreí triste al ver que esto era el ahora, que no podía fantasear con quién me consideraba su hermano. Contaría conmigo hoy y siempre, a pesar de no poder ser algo más.

"¡Por los novios!" 

Todos me siguieron y alzaron sus copas, diciendo en coro mis palabras. 

"¡Por mi hermano!"

No iba a llorar frente a todos, debía resistir. Sonreí más ampliamente y dije mis últimas palabras.

"Por parte de tu hermano, que siempre estará a tu lado. ¡Por su unión! Y la esperanza que puedan proveer...¡Que siempre estén satisfechos!"

Entonces la fiesta continuó, todos salieron a bailar a la pista, Shiro con su marido, Hunk con Shay, Pidge con su hermano...

Dejé la copa en la mesa y me retiré en silencio fuera del salón. Las palabras se metían en mi mente y no pude evitar decirlas en voz baja.

"Y yo sé que será feliz con su esposo"

"Y sé que... Él nunca estará satisfecho, yo nunca estaré satisfecho..."

Cuando por fin estuve fuera de la fiesta pude soltar la primer lágrima, seguida de mi llanto desconsolado porque había perdido lo que más amaba para siempre. Me abracé a mi mismo y miré al cielo. Una noche bella y despejada, con Miles de estrellas brillando, acompañándome en mi dolor.

—Es una noche bellísima—, escuché a mis espaldas, yo me limpié el rostro de inmediato, sabiendo que era en vano. Miré a Lance que se había posicionado a mi lado. —Tranquilo, te prometí guardar el secreto.

—Gracias.

—Si necesitas algo yo...

Me lancé a sus brazos y lo abracé fuertemente mientras me permitía llorar con más fuerza, gimiendo del dolor.

—Lo perdí...

Él correspondió mi abrazo y acarició mi cabeza.

—Shhhh... Aquí estoy. Nunca voy a dejarte solo.

Levantó mi mentón y pude ver sus bellos ojos azules, sus marcas estaban cubiertas por un sonrojo leve. Se acercó y tocó mis labios con los suyos.

Por primera vez pude sentir que no estaba solo, correspondí el beso.

Después de todo ambos habíamos pasado por mucho dolor, él también había perdido a su amor. Estábamos juntos porque el dolor nos unía...

Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> Muchas gracias por leer, por favor déjame saber que te pareció


End file.
